


Nascent

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [958]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs is nervous about his date with Tony. How will it turn out? He's never had a date after a one night stand before.





	Nascent

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/15/2001 for the word [nascent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/15/nascent).
> 
> nascent  
> Beginning to exist or having recently come into existence; coming into being.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Nascent

Gibbs stood outside Tony’s door. He didn’t feel any regret about using his NCIS resources to find out Tony’s address. Tony had told Gibbs to pick him up, after all. Still it felt weird standing out here in nice date clothes staring at what was basically a stranger’s door about to embark on a nascent relationship that he hoped would continue for the rest of his life.

Gibbs still believed in true love. It wasn’t something he really talked about and most people would probably question how he could believe that after 4 wives and the horrors he saw daily with his job. To Gibbs though, it was just a fact. 

He knew if Shannon were still alive that they’d still be married as she was his first true love. He had never believed that a person only had one true love and if they lost them that was it. No, he believed you had multiple chances at true love and that it was just fate which chance or chances you ended up fulfilling. 

It was hard for him to admit to believing in fate. He wasn’t one who thought that there was someone controlling your entire destiny or anything. It was more that fate was just the paths you chose to take and which people you met on those paths led to which chances you found.

It was even possible that some paths led to multiple chances which you could only find if you missed out on the first chance or something happened to preclude the first chance from continuing on for the rest of your life. There was real truth to the fact that you can’t find something you’re not looking for. People made up love and poppycock about how love will just sneak up on you and smack you in the face.

That wasn’t really true. Gibbs assumed those people were talking about when friendship turned into love. Where feelings developed so slowly you could miss them until they were there, but most people seemed to think that you’d meet someone and love would just smack you right in the face.

It wasn’t true. Even with his strong feelings for Tony, he wouldn’t say he was in love with Tony. It was more a touch of lust with a twist of intrigue for his mind.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, it took him a while to realize that Tony was leaning in the doorway and had an amused quirk to his lips. Gibbs had the sense that Tony had been watching him woolgathering for a quite a significant amount of time. He didn’t blush, but only because that response had been trained out of him during the war.

“What were you thinking about?” Tony asked as he stepped out and locked his door.

“Nothing important. Just life.” Gibbs shrugged as he led the way to his car. 

Gibbs had chosen his favorite steak house. His favorite meal was steak, so he generally only went to restaurants that offered it. He hoped that Tony wouldn’t mind it.

They had a few random pasta dishes if Gibbs remembered correctly, but the steak was what he always ordered. He’d eaten here with Ducky a few times, but Ducky generally did not approve of the food offered here. 

“Didn’t we just have steak?”

“You can never have too much steak.”

“Did you just randomly pick a restaurant?” Tony couldn’t help giving Gibbs a hard time. It was just natural to him at least when he wasn’t making jokes and rattling off movie quotes.

Gibbs pretended to be insulted. “This is my favorite restaurant.”

“Let me guess you’re a fan of westerns too.”

“Only the ones with gun fights.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “What else do you enjoy? How about John Wayne?”

“Clint Eastwood is better.”

That started a rousing debate between them as to the pros and cons of both and why they liked one over the other. Tony hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. He usually spent most of his time at work or engaged in anonymous sex acts. It had been a long time since he could just relax and enjoy another's company without expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
